


Больше никогда не говори «Прощай»

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: Мы вместе пять лет. Не говори, что ты собираешься наплевать на это только из-за того, что я, такой дурак, не способен уделять тебе больше времени. Да, не способен. Хорошо, исправлюсь. Понятия не имею, как. Но я точно исправлюсь. Однозначно. Ради тебя я сделаю это. Поэтому, прошу тебя, больше никогда не говори мне «Прощай».
Relationships: Шитс/Рёса
Kudos: 5





	Больше никогда не говори «Прощай»

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа - продолжение к рассказу "Больше никогда не говори "Прости" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496290

Завораживающее отражение молодой Луны заполняет початую бутылку виски, всполохами отражённого света внедряясь в горячительный напиток, дарующий временное забытье. Яркие блики растекаются по стеклянному сосуду при каждом мимолётном движении, дробятся на юрких светлячков, то стайками разлетающихся по напитку, то вновь собирающихся в очертание единого полумесяца. Серебристый свет вплетается в рыжий виски, превращая его в напиток совершенно иного уровня. Он холодит губы, вместе с алкоголем попадает в рот и раздражает нёбо, стекает по горлу в желудок, в последний раз о себе напоминая резким горьковатым послевкусием и ледяным жжением.

Вздрагиваешь, выдыхая клуб горячего воздуха, шмыгаешь носом и в очередной раз тоскливо поглядываешь на большую вывеску придорожного бара. Тысячи не прекращающих крутиться шестерней, дымящихся трубок, мигающих от перепада напряжения лампочек и до предела натянутых пружин, будто детали объёмного пазла, собираются в красивую, молодую, пусть и чуть проржавевшую леди. Её роскошное декольте обрамлено рюшами из проволоки, голову украшает выцветший за долгие годы под палящим солнцем цилиндр из металлических пластин, что ничуть не влияет на неизменно обворожительную улыбку на её устах. Дама раз за разом поднимает кружку с пивом и в пару глотков расправляется с её содержимым. Имитация пива сконструирована из воздушного пузыря таким образом, чтобы каждый раз, когда край кружки касался пышных, когда-то ярко-красных губ красавицы, в нижней части металлического сосуда открывался еле заметный клапан, из которого с тихим свистом выходил заполнявший воздушный пузырь горячий пар. Когда же девушка ставила кружку обратно на огромную барную стойку, клапан закрывался, тогда как встроенный насос вкачивал очередную порцию горячего пара в золотисто-бежевый кожаный пузырь, тем самым подражая появлению новой пинты пива в опустевшей кружке. Так малышка Долли, названная завсегдатаями бара в честь хозяйки любимого заведения, каждый вечер проводит время за кружечками пива и выглядит вполне счастливой, разве что краска чуток облупилась.

Проводив грустным взглядом сотую порцию воздушного алкоголя, исчезнувшего в несуществующих недрах металлической Долли, ты невольно оглядываешь трубы разных диаметров, что тянутся параллельно всякой улице и не хуже щупалец спрута обвивают каждое сооружение города, будь то музей или общественный туалет. Не мудрено, ведь по ним под большим давлением движется пар, на котором работают все механизмы города, начиная от ламп и заканчивая пароповозками и дирижаблями.

Подумав о последнем, тут же поднимаешь взгляд ввысь, но в чёрном небе единственное, что усматриваешь — уже знакомый месяц, одиноко застывший на небосводе и взирающий с высоты на огромные часы, что, по словам старейшины, ведут счёт с самого сотворения мира.

Часы, которые по легенде знаменуют конец света в момент, когда их стрелки перейдут к цифре тринадцать.

Часы, создателя которых именуют не иначе, как Богом.

Часы, на которых ты работаешь Часовщиком, кажется, целую вечность.

Часы, которые прямо сейчас ты ненавидишь, потому что они являются одной из причин, почему Он покинул тебя.

— Шитс, я так больше не могу, — шепчет Рёса, старательно пряча глаза за длинной челкой. — Не могу, понимаешь?

— В каком смысле? — не догадываясь о серьёзности разговора, монотонно отвечаешь ему, ковыряясь в регуляторе хода часов, что накануне принесла немолодая одинокая соседка. Она может позволить себе сломанный замок на двери или даже вышедшую из строя холодильную камеру, но никак не поломку неотъемлемого атрибута каждого жителя парогорода. Кроме того, пусть услуги хороших Часовщиков ныне стоят дорого, ты помогаешь соседям абсолютно бесплатно, и они не остаются у тебя в долгу. Вот и старушка обещала через пару неделек принести в награду связанный своими руками шарф — чем не лучшая благодарность за работу, на которую у тебя уйдёт не больше часа? Особенно если учесть, что Рёсе такая вещица наверняка придётся по вкусу!

— Я ухожу.

— Погоди-погоди, — вздрагиваешь ты и только теперь поднимаешь на него глаза. — Ты о чём вообще? Куда уходишь?

— Я ухожу от тебя, — после минутного молчания произносит он, увлечённый разглядыванием немытого пола.

— Очень смешно, — в первое мгновение не веришь ты и даже усмехаешься. — Хотя нет, не особо. Я не единожды говорил, что юмор у тебя странноватый.

— Я серьёзно, — хмурое выражение лица Рёсы хорошее тому подтверждение.

— Нет, — выдавливаешь ты, ощущая, как грудную клетку сковывает животный ужас. Кажется, ещё никогда страх не казался тебе столь всепоглощающим. — Нет, погоди…

— Мы ведь оба понимаем, что рано или поздно всё должно было закончиться именно этим, — настаивает он.

— Ничего подобного! — возмущённо отрицаешь ты, отбрасывая инструменты и вскакивая с рабочего места. — Что за чушь ты говоришь?! Я собирался прожить с тобой всю жизнь! МИНИМУМ!

— У тебя слишком мало времени на эту самую жизнь и на меня, — холодно парирует Рёса. — Я думал, что смогу с этим смириться. Но… не смог, — словно не слыша тебя, продолжает он.

— Но это же ещё не повод… Это не… Умоляю, скажи, что это лишь дурацкая шутка!

— Я для себя всё уже решил. Прощай, Шитс, — оглашает он приговор и уходит, а ты, дурак, стоишь, как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. Лишь запоздалый тихий хрип отчаянья срывается с губ, напоминая тебе, что ты всё ещё жив.

И вот уже целую неделю ты не помнишь себя, не находишь места, не перестаёшь думать о Нём, обвиняя, обвиняя, обвиняя себя в произошедшем. В голову лезут вопросы, наверняка после расставания с любимым человеком посещавшие каждого:

Почему я не уделял ему больше времени?

Почему я был не так внимателен?

Что я сделал не так?

Сходишь с ума от череды гнетущих мыслей, причиняющих боль воспоминаний, бесконечного беспокойства. Прокручиваешь в голове ваши диалоги, поступки, пытаешься выискать основание для столь резкой перемены в поведении Рёсы. Появляется жуткое угрызение совести, непрекращающееся чувство вины за то, что ты не можешь понять причины вашего расставания.

Поглощённый со временем лишь усиливающимися переживаниями, не можешь сосредоточиться на работе, гложущие размышления влекут за собой череду косяков. Портачишь на работе на годы вперёд, ввергая в недоумение коллег, знающих тебя как Работника Года. Доходит до того, что начинаешь ошибаться во времени, точнее утрачиваешь способность чувствовать его. Каждый Часовщик обязан знать время секунда в секунду. Этому учатся не год и не два, соотнося реальное время с собственными биологическими часами. По сути, данное умение — основа всего. Поэтому твоя ошибка ошарашивает как начальника, так и тебя самого. Он лично подходит к тебе, пытается выспросить о причинах, по которым один из лучших Часовщиков в его бригаде так нелепо путается во времени и не может поменять простейшие шестерёнки. Что-то мямлишь в ответ про плохое самочувствие. Тебе тут же дают отгул, чтобы ты выспался и пришёл в себя. Что же делаешь ты? Правильно, идёшь в бар и напиваешься до такого состояния, когда милая и всеми любимая Долли, щуря давно не молодые глаза и то и дело накручивая на палец нитку жемчужных бус, сообщает, что больше тебе наливать не будет. Долго клянчишь у неё ещё стопочку, затем психуешь, выкупаешь бутылку виски и, горланя какую-то старую песню, вываливаешься из бара и садишься на лавку, не в силах уйти от обители алкоголя слишком далеко, потому что именно в этом месте вы с Рёсой когда-то и познакомились.

— Шитс, мальчик мой, не пора ли тебе домой баиньки? — слышится за спиной голос Долли. Барменша, закутавшись в потрёпанную шубу, прикуривает трубку и дымит в паре метров от тебя, прислонившись к холодной стене бара. Её молодой трёхметровый металлический прототип продолжает попивать воздушное пиво, то и дело обдавая тебя и всё вокруг горячим паром, что мгновенно превращается в белоснежный колючий иней. Он покрывает собой всё вокруг: сломанный фонарь, входную дверь, твои очки, куртку и даже ресницы Долли. Месяц всё ещё блестит в остатках виски.

— Не могу, — еле ворочая языком, отвечаешь ты немолодой барменше. — Бессмысленно возвращаться туда, где тебя никто не ждёт.

— А как же…? — Долли, в знак уважения или просто позабыв его имя, не договаривает фразу, лишь многозначительно затягивается и шумно выдыхает густой дым из ноздрей.

— Ушёл, — сипло выдаешь ты, кажется, только теперь осознавая, как же на улице холодно. Ещё бы, середина зимы. Ночью шкала градусника еле-еле добирается до минус двадцати пяти. На вершине же часов работать приходится и при куда более суровой погоде. К примеру, год назад ты умудрился отморозить мизинец на левой руке. Летом. Пришлось ампутировать. Помнится, ты ещё тогда необычайно много смеялся, всё шутя над своей глупостью, пока Рёса рыдал в три ручья, будто бы ты потерял не палец, а, скажем, целую ногу. Сейчас эти воспоминания на мгновение согревают душу, чтобы затем больше прежнего сковать её в ледяные оковы отчаянного желания увидеть Его вновь.

— Куда ушёл-то? — удивляется Долли, не слишком с тобой церемонясь.

— А я знаю? — раздражённо огрызаешься ты.

— Так узнай, — не обижается дама.

— Зачем? Он бы не хотел…

— Может, и не хотел, — кивает Долли, вытряхивая из трубки прогоревший табак, — так кто ж его спрашивает? — усмехается она и возвращается в бар. Ей ещё работать и работать, разливая горячительное утешение по стаканам несчастных и отречённых. Кто, как не она, когда-то влюбившаяся в Часовщика и потерявшая его, знает цену любви и необходимость её сохранения.

Провожаешь Долли пустым взглядом, а затем возвращаешь всё своё внимание к бутылке виски. Прильнув к холодному горлышку, выпиваешь остатки смеси серебристого света и алкоголя, после чего отбрасываешь внезапно опротивевший сосуд (пустым он становится менее притягательным), неуклюже поднимаешься на ноги и плетёшься домой, благо, живёшь неподалёку.

Когда-то холостяцкой берлоге Рёса придал истинный семейный уют, который всё ещё царит здесь и через неделю после вашего расставания. Вот только его создателя в квартире больше нет. Невольно касаешься развешанных по стенам картин Рёсы, вспоминая, где и когда он создавал свой новый маленький шедевр: изображение парозавода, на котором он работает; а вот огромные часы, возвышающиеся над городом и дающие огромную тень, что в разные промежутки времени закрывает собой всё новые части города; на следующей картине — ты за работой над очередным вышедшим из строя соседским механизмом, настолько сосредоточенный, что за всё время реализации художественной задумки так и не замечаешь Рёсу и того, чем он занимается. Портрет ты видишь впервые. Эта мысль отдаётся болью где-то между лопаток.

Поспешно отходишь от картин в надежде на временное забытье, но не тут-то было: квартира в прямом смысле слова кишит воспоминаниями о Рёсе, будь то засохшая помидора в цветочном горшке, которую Он старательно выращивал всё то время, пока жил здесь, или горсти карандашных огрызков, что откладывались им прозапас. Вы оба оставались достаточно неряшливыми, даже съехавшись вместе, а потому по квартире вместе с твоими шестерёнками, гайками и плоскогубцами разбросаны Его циркули, линейки и куски ватмана.

— Вы брошены им, как и я… — шепчешь себе под нос, поднимая одну из зарисовок на черновике и разглядывая очередную будущую копию тебя. Если подумать, Рёса постоянно за тобой наблюдал и рисовал. И его это вполне устраивало. Когда же всё изменилось?

Обессиленно бухаешься на диван, хватаешь пульт от телевизора, бесцельно щёлкаешь каналы не меньше двадцати минут, пока не останавливаешь свой выбор на шипящих помехах. Отбрасываешь пульт, всматриваешься в зернисто-белое изображение и в пьяном угаре неожиданно различаешь в цветовом мельтешении Его лицо, очаровательную улыбку, вечно взъерошенные волосы и альбом, с которым Он никогда не расстаётся. Вслед за образом перед глазами рисуются целые картины воспоминаний: ваше первое Настоящее свидание, на котором он вручает тебе твой портрет, что начал рисовать ещё в день знакомства; Его день рождения, когда ты даришь ему хорька, посмевшего убежать от вас через три недели — Рёса тогда жутко расстроился; поход в парк, когда ты плюхаешься в пруд, распугивая уток, а затем долго оправдываешься перед охранником, пока Рёса давится от смеха; ночные посиделки на тесном балконе и задушевные беседы, которые могли длиться часами. Вы о стольком говорили и столько преодолели вместе, что существование без Него моментально превращается в обескураживающий абсурд. Как же Его может не быть в твоей жизни, когда Он давно стал её частью? Это не укладывается в твоей пьяной голове, что уж говорить о трезвой! Такое существование подобно жизни без бьющегося в груди сердца — то есть, оно невозможно.

Ровно полночь. Бьют огромные часы-куранты, которые слышны во всех уголках города. Они словно поздравляют тебя с началом нового дня, но ты лишь морщишься, невольно вспоминая, что Его биологические часы всегда чуток отстают, и сейчас, проснувшись от привычного звука, Рёса, как обычно, сказал бы что-то вроде «Неужели уже полночь? А кажется, будто и одиннадцати нет».

Ему безумно нравилась твоя способность определять точное время без сторонней помощи, и он не единожды просил тебя научить его этому. Но времени на подобные уроки не хватало, а потому всё сводилось к однообразным диалогам:

— На этот раз я точно угадаю! — уверенно заявлял он, стараясь поймать неуловимое течение времени. Он морщил лоб и выглядел особенно трогательно, отчего у тебя всегда появлялось бесконтрольное желание поцеловать его. Но делать этого не стоило. Рёса на тот момент был слишком серьёзен и, если ты в очередной раз полез бы к нему с поцелуями, он бы однозначно разозлился, а то и обиделся. Ненадолго, конечно, больше пары минут на тебя дуться у него не получалось. И тем не менее. Ты сидел и стойко терпел, еле заметно кусая губы, пока он в процессе размышлений разглядывал комнату, будто в поисках подсказки. Правда, в вашей квартире таковой не находилось, потому что, как и в любом другом доме, где обитал Часовщик, часов здесь не было.

— Двенадцать часов… сорок… сорок три минуты! — выдавал Рёса через мгновение.

— Двенадцать сорок девять, — мягко отвечал ты, не сводя с него взгляда. — Почти угадал, — не сдерживая улыбки, ты наклонялся к нему и дарил поощрительный поцелуй в уголок губ.

— Что значит «почти»? — недовольно бормотал он, насупившись. — У Часовщиков такого понятия нет! У меня никогда не получится, да? — расстроенно вздыхал Рёса, отворачиваясь от тебя и начиная машинально собирать разбросанные баночки с краской. Ты же приобнимал его со спины и тихо просил, чтобы он позволил тебе быть хранителем времени в вашей маленькой уютной, пусть и пугающе захламлённой квартире.

Сейчас бы ты всё отдал за возможность вновь вот так обнять его и прошептать на ухо что-нибудь более приятное и чётче отражающее твои чувства.

«Узнай… Кто ж его спрашивает?..» — всплывают в памяти слова барменши. А ведь действительно. С каких это пор ты столь смиренный, чтобы так просто сдаваться?!

Вскакиваешь на ноги, бежишь в ванную, пытаешься придать себе приличный вид, но помятое лицо, красные от усталости глаза и ощутимую порцию алкоголя, блуждающую по венам, одной лишь водной процедурой не скрыть. Отчаявшись привести себя в порядок, хватаешь ещё не остывшую куртку и натягиваешь её уже на улице, уверенным шагом направляясь к Трину — хорошему другу Рёсы. Парень терпеть тебя не может. Да и ты особой любовью к нему не пылаешь, так что вы квиты.

Трин живёт от тебя в трёх кварталах — казалось бы, совсем рядом, но бывал ты у него всего пару раз и мимоходом. Уж слишком злобные он кидал на тебя взгляды. И слишком рьяно ты отвечал ему тем же. Ваши взаимные чувства друг к другу не остались без внимания со стороны Рёсы, а потому он разумно старался лишний раз лбами вас не сталкивать.

— Он ненавидит меня! — каждый раз утверждал ты.

— Дело не в тебе, просто Трин — тяжёлый человек, — возражал Рёса.

— Но ты-то с ним как-то общаешься!

— Это потому, что я нашёл к нему подход.

— И какой же? И готов ли ты утверждать, что он действительно рассматривает тебя как друга?!

— Шитс, не начинай…

Дорога до пункта назначения оказывается безумно длинной и до жути холодной, путь кажется вечным, хотя на деле занимает у тебя не больше четверти часа. Остановившись у широкого, мало чем отличающегося от большинства городских построек, здания, увитого пышущими жаром трубами и утопающего в густом паре, ты долго пытаешься вспомнить, на каком этаже обитает ненавистный друг твоего парня. Эта задача оказывается сложнее, чем ты предполагаешь, даже учитывая тот факт, что в доме всего три этажа. Буквально выцарапываешь из воспоминаний необходимый этаж, взметаешься на два пролёта и вваливаешься в тёмный длинный коридор, который освещает единственная керосиновая лампа. Вспомнить нужную квартиру оказывается уже на грани фантастики. Разозлившись, начинаешь ломиться в первую попавшуюся дверь. Хозяйка оной — убогая старушка — грозит спустить на тебя злобную собаку. Тот факт, что псом оказывается полудохлый пудель на тоненьких дрожащих лапках, старушку не смущает, ты же благородно изображаешь ужас при виде жуткого «цербера» и спешишь к следующей попытке. Вторая квартира, на которую падает твой выбор, и вовсе пустует. Ты уже почти отчаиваешься, стуча по твёрдой поверхности третьей двери чисто на автомате. Через пару мгновений щёлкает замок, а затем в коридор выглядывает заспанный Трин. Его коротко стриженные каштановые волосы всклокочены так, что создаётся впечатление, будто у него из головы торчат небольшие рожки.  
«Козёл и есть…» — мысленно замечаешь ты, на деле улыбаясь парню во всё лицо и изображая саму любезность:

— Ночки! — машешь ты рукой в знак приветствия.

Некоторое время вы молча смотрите друг на друга, прежде чем он выдаёт:

— Припёрся, наконец. Я уже было решил, что ты сдох, — фыркает Трин и всё с той же крайне недовольной миной распахивает дверь, приглашая тебя в квартиру. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, ты скромно проникаешь внутрь.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — тут же будто оправдывается парень, — квартира и так еле прогрелась, не хочу запускать внутрь лишнюю порцию холода.

Ты лишь киваешь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу под ненавидимым тобой пристальным взглядом серых глаз.

— Выглядишь отвратительно. И ещё от тебя воняет. Обязательно надо было нажираться, чтобы додуматься прийти ко мне?

— А обязательно даже сейчас изображать из себя высокомерного ублюдка? — задаёшь ты риторический вопрос, но Трин и бровью не ведёт, продолжая буравить тебя взглядом.

— Какой есть, — сухо вздыхает он, всё же смягчаясь. — Как я понимаю, тебе интересно, где Он сейчас обитает, не так ли?

— Да, более чем интересно.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать?

— Уверен.

— А уверен, что Он хочет, чтобы ты знал?

— Разберёмся на месте.

— Вот поэтому-то ты мне и не нравишься, Шитс, — усмехается Трин, скрещивая руки на груди. — Своей напористостью готов смести всё и всех.

— Это не так.

— Такой весь из себя уверенный в собственных действиях, и при этом слепой, когда дело касается окружающих людей.

— Я. Сказал. Что. Это. Не. Так, — шипишь ты, ощущая, как алкоголь подталкивает тебя на неадекватные действия.

— Неудивительно, что ты даже не заметил, когда ваши отношения покатились по наклонной.

В первую секунду после этих слов ты уверен, что убьёшь его. Благо волна гнева быстро сходит на нет от запоздалого осознания:

— А ты, получается, заметил? — холодно спрашиваешь ты, невольно опираясь спиной на дверь.

— Заметил, — кивает он, будто бы специально раздражая тебя своим спокойствием.

— И когда же, если не секрет?

— Он сам расскажет… Если захочет, — вздыхает парень со странной грустью. — Если вообще пустит тебя на порог, — добавляет он с толикой злости.

— Мне бы ещё найти этот порог, — хмуришься ты, игнорируя направленную в твою сторону агрессию.

— Найдёшь, — обещает Трин, берёт с книжной полки блокнот и отрывает от него листок с уже написанным адресом. — Как видишь, я подготовился, — усмехается он в ответ на твой растерянный вид. — И не слишком радуйся — Он постарался найти квартиру как можно дальше от тебя, — предупреждает парень, протягивая тебе листок. Берёшь в руки кусок тонкой бумаги, долго вчитываешься в адрес, ещё дольше соображаешь, где это находится.

— Не обязательно идти прямо сейчас, — напоминает Трин, отмечая твой взвинченный вид. — Пароповозки всё равно уже не ходят. Слишком холодно, двигатели замерзают, оставь на утро.  
Но ты, конечно же, не слушаешь его советов.

— Не знаю, почему ты мне помогаешь, — кидаешь ты, — но спасибо! — искренне благодаришь.

— Не беспокойся. Я делаю это не ради тебя. А ради него. Понятия не имею, что он нашел в таком оборванном Часовщике как ты, но это его выбор. И, если говорить честно, не самый худший.  
Из уст Трина подобное заявление звучит приятнее любого комплимента. Напоследок махнув парню рукой, ты выбегаешь из его квартиры и кидаешься в сторону предполагаемого жилья Рёсы. Судя по нацарапанному на клочке бумаги адресу, его новый дом аж в восьми кварталах, и, как и предупреждал Трин, посреди ночи да в такой мороз ни намека на пароповозки с водителями, желающими подзаработать. Приходится преодолевать расстояние между вами на своих двоих. Благо, будучи далеко не в самом трезвом состоянии, холода ты почти не чувствуешь, лишь усталость после рабочего дня и повсеместно нервной недели.

Когда ты добираешься до необходимого дома, на востоке горизонт окрашивается в рыжий. Некоторое время ты тратишь на любование оранжевыми всполохами встающего солнца, невольно вспоминая, что именно так тебя называл Рёса каждый раз, как касался твоих огненно-рыжих волос и взъерошивал их. Не может быть, чтобы теперь он внезапно к тебе охладел. Не может быть, чтобы цвет твоих волос его больше не веселил, а прикосновения оставляли равнодушным. Не может быть… Но что, если всё-таки…

Мотнув головой, дабы прогнать ненужные мысли, ёжишься от пронизывающего ветра и поспешно забегаешь в единственный подъезд необходимого тебе дома. За время прогулки успеваешь частично собраться с мыслями и даже, кажется, протрезветь. Разве что слегка кружится голова, но это, скорее всего, от усталости и холода.

Переведя дух перед большой батареей, проходишь по длинному коридору, такому же тусклому и безликому, каким остаётся коридор почти в каждом жилом доме города. Долго шаришь взглядом по дверям в поисках необходимого номера, пока, наконец, не находишь квартиру, над которой значится число тринадцать. Для Часовщиков оно имеет особое значение: смерть времени. Пророчество, связанное с цифрой тринадцать, относится к тому роду историй, которые передают из уст в уста Часовщики старого поколения Часовщикам нового — что-то вроде посвящения в сокровенные тайны мифологии часов, на которых все вы работаете, но при этом не способны в полной мере осознать всей важности ваших усилий. История заключается в том, что в одно прекрасное утро стрелка после двенадцати не двинется вновь к единице, не продолжит свой путь посредством преодоления нового витка, обозначенного круглым циферблатом… Она исчезнет, а точнее перескочит к тринадцатой цифре, цифре, знаменующей закат всего сущего. Цифре, с которой начинается циферблат часов, что отсчитывают время до наступления конца света.  
А что если Рёса выбрал эту квартиру не просто так? Вдруг таким образом он старается намекнуть тебе, что ваши отношения мертвы, и пытаться вернуть их не имеет смысла?

«Господи, да что за бред лезет мне в голову?! — ругаешься на себя. — Соберись и сделай это!»

Невольно протягиваешь руку к шнурку, ведущему к небольшому колокольчику за дверью, но дёрнуть его так и не решаешься.

«С одной стороны, — думаешь ты, — говорят «если любишь — отпусти», с другой стороны — с какого это, собственно, хрена?! С третьей стороны, зачем удерживать рядом с собой человека, который этого не хочет? С четвертой стороны, кто сказал, что он не хочет?! Тот факт, что он развернулся и хлопнул дверью, не говорит о его истинных желаниях! С пятой стороны, он бы не стал разрывать отношения, если бы всё было хорошо? С шестой стороны, в каких это нормальных отношениях всегда и всё хорошо?! С седьмой стороны, просто так столь длительные отношения не разрывают, значит, была причина. С восьмой стороны, конечно, была, но это же ещё ничего не означает! С девятой стороны, человека стоит оставить в покое. Но с десятой стороны — не стоит, и не оставлю!»

Ты хватаешь шнурок и остервенело дёргаешь его до тех пор, пока за дверью не слышится тихое раздражительное чертыханье.

— Вы что тут, совсем сду…?! — было выпаливает Рёса, распахнув дверь настежь, но, столкнувшись с тобой взглядом, замолкает и будто впадает в ступор.

— Доброе утро, — делишься ты знатным перегаром, представляя собой самое жуткое воплощение доброго утра, какое только может быть.

— Что ты здесь?.. — еле шевеля языком, лепечет Рёса, но ты его уже не слушаешь.

— Замёрз жутко. Впустишь отогреться? — нагло просишь ты.

— Нет.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Нет.

— Не нет, а да, — выходишь ты из себя и со всей дури ударяешь рукой о дверной косяк, но боли почему-то не чувствуешь.

— Шитс, пожалуйста, уходи, — почти умоляет Рёса, заставляя тебя чувствовать себя хуже прежнего.

— Не прогоняй меня, — уже тише просишь ты, понимая, что играть крутого парня у тебя явно не получается. — Что мне сделать, чтобы попасть внутрь?

— Ничего. Уходи, — дрожащим голосом повторяет просьбу парень.

— Давай же, проси. Может, спеть?

— Не стоит…

— «Она смотрела мне в глаза, Я млел, не зная, что ещё сказать, ведь разговоры о погоде не у дел! Я подарю ей сердце на…»

— Шитс, прекрати! Ты перебудишь всех соседей! — выдыхает он, подскакивая к тебе и зажимая твой рот рукой. — И, господи, сколько ты выпил?

— Достаточно, — выдыхаешь, невольно приобнимая его, но тут же получая за это по рукам.

— Шитс, не надо, — напрягается Рёса.

— Я могу встать на колени, — продолжаешь ты с деланным спокойствием. — Могу даже поумолять, — ты бухаешься на колени, не отводя взгляда от его лица.

— Прекрати дурацкую театральную постановку!

— Прости, — уступаешь ты, неуклюже поднимаясь с колен. — Но поговорить нам всё равно придётся.

— Не сейчас.

— Нет, как раз таки сейчас и ни минутой позже. Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты впустил меня в эту треклятую квартиру? — вновь вспыхиваешь ты. — Говори, не стесняйся! Может, ноги тебе поцеловать или облизать подошву ботинок? Смелее! Делись желаниями! Я всё выполню, даже не сомневайся! Оближу и не поморщусь!

— Шитс, идиот, хватит! — нервно шипит он, хватая тебя за руку и силком утягивая в квартиру. — Как ты узнал, где я живу? — переведя дыхание, берёт Рёса себя в руки и умудряется выдавить цельную фразу.

— Божественный механизм спустился с небес на землю и нашептал мне твой адресок, — ехидно ухмыляешься ты, на что блондин раздражённо морщится.

— Не паясничай, — почти шепчет он, поглядывая на тебя с таким выражением лица, будто накануне ты сжёг все его картины. — Выглядишь хреново.

— Ты тоже на данный момент далёк от образа принца, — вздыхаешь ты, на самом деле считая Рёсу самым восхитительным созданием, которое только встречалось на твоём пути. И нерасчёсанные светло-русые волосы, сонный взгляд светло-голубых глаз и вытянутая футболка с застарелыми пятнами краски ничуть не портят полюбившегося и столь родного образа. Даже наоборот, делают его ещё более трогательным и желанным тобой.

— Нет, я серьёзно, — больше прежнего мрачнеет Рёса, приглядываясь к тебе в полумраке раннего утра, а затем без предупреждения зажигая лампу. В общем коридоре слышится свист выпускаемой струйки горячего пара.

— Боже, как долго ты пробыл на улице?! — восклицает блондин, забавно всплёскивая руками.

— Я бы сказал, вот только в последнее время не в ладах с этим самым временем, — смеёшься ты, умиляясь виду парня. Когда взволнован, он особенно хорошенький.

Рёса тебя будто не слышит. Вместо того чтобы продолжать ругаться, он силком заталкивает тебя в маленькую ванную, после чего включает кран с горячей водой. Ты же понимаешь причину его беспокойства, лишь когда встречаешься взглядом с собственным отражением в старом потрескавшемся зеркале. Кожа на твоём лице успела приобрести жуткий красно-бордовый оттенок, губы обветрились и потрескались, а в тепле начали кровоточить. Пальцы же рук и ног после долгих ледяных оков, дают о себе знать острой болью и нестерпимым зудом.

— Вот это да… — только и успеваешь ты выдохнуть, прежде чем понимаешь, что боль от пальцев распространяется по всему телу и кошмарно отдаётся в паху.

— Идиот-идиот-идиот! — тем временем бормочет себе под нос Рёса, набирая в ванну горячую воду и не без усилия стаскивая с тебя рабочую пыльную куртку с металлической защитой на плечах и локтях, которая весит не меньше пяти килограмм. Вслед за ней следует старая поношенная рубашка, перчатка с лезвием — ещё один рабочий атрибут. С поясом на магнитной пряжке, что парой колец стягивает твои бёдра, он, как обычно, возится очень долго. Рёса было просит тебя заняться ремешком самостоятельно, на что ты тут же демонстрируешь скрюченные пальцы, которые явно не желают подчиняться своему хозяину. Обрубок на месте мизинца и вовсе вызывает у Рёсы болезненный стон. Он сражается с тугой пряжкой ещё какие-то несколько минут, прежде чем освобождает-таки тебя от стягивающих кожаных колец. После того, как ремень вместе с паровым механизмом аккуратно уложен неподалёку от твоего рюкзака в коридоре, Рёса останавливается, явно чего-то от тебя ожидая.

— Дальше справишься сам? — холодно интересуется он, демонстрируя явное нежелание продолжать помогать тебе. Это оттого, что из предметов одежды на тебе остаются лишь нижнее бельё, джинсы и очки. Очки рабочие с широкими толстыми стёклами — матово-чёрным и зеркально-бордовым. Без таких очков не обходится ни один Часовщик. Ты настолько привык к ним, что нередко забываешь снять после рабочей смены — так и ходишь по улице, видя всё вокруг в иных цветовых тонах, а для окружающих походя на безумную стрекозу с рыжим пучком волос, торчащих на макушке.

Наверное, Рёса думает, что помогать снимать данные атрибуты одежды с Бывшего парня достаточно неловко. Ты же предполагаешь, что тебя ещё рано списывать в разряд этих самых бывших.

— Попробую, — киваешь ты, нащупывая зудящими кончиками пальцев один из трёх ремешков на затылке и пытаясь поддеть застежку. Сражаешься с ней неумолимо долго, пока Рёса, сжалившись, не подходит к тебе со спины и не расстёгивает все три ремня, давая волю торчащим во все стороны рыжим волосам.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно благодаришь, без стеснения стаскивая с себя штаны и трусы и поспешно забираясь в уже наполнившуюся ванну. Сперва тебе кажется, что ты окунаешься в кипяток, но неприятное жжение вскоре проходит, сменяясь болью в согревающихся конечностях. Рёса всё это время стоит у дверей в ванную и явно желает уйти, но слишком беспокоится о твоём состоянии. Когда он решает, что больше ты в помощи не нуждаешься, он было выходит, но ты останавливаешь его окликом:

— Рёса, не уходи, — почти требуешь ты. — Останься и, будь добр, объяснись, наконец, — твой голос ровный и строгий, хотя в душе ты переживаешь гамму разнообразных эмоций, которые разнятся с понятием «спокойствия».

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — раздаётся тихий ответ.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

— Чушь собачья. Будь мужиком и скажи как есть, — настаиваешь ты, упорно взирая на парня и следя за каждым его движением. Рёса выглядит потерянным и почему-то пристыженным, походит на котёнка, который здорово напортачил и теперь не знает, как признаться в этом.

— Хорошо, — так и не получив ответа, благосклонно вздыхаешь ты. — Хотя бы внятно объясни, почему ты хочешь со мной расстаться, — просишь уже с надрывом.

— Потому что…

— Потому что?

— Потому что у тебя нет на меня времени! — выпаливает он, пряча глаза.

— Предположим, — не споришь ты, — времени у меня действительно мало. Было мало, есть мало, будет мало… Но… Господи, Рёса, — ты свешиваешься с ванны, чтобы быть к нему, вжимающемуся в дверь, хоть чуточку ближе, — мы вместе пять лет. Не говори, что ты собираешься наплевать на это только из-за того, что я, такой дурак, не способен уделять тебе больше времени. Да, не способен. Хорошо, исправлюсь. Понятия не имею, как. Понятия не имею, когда. Но я точно исправлюсь. Однозначно. Ради тебя я сделаю это.

Рёса бледен как мел. Кажется, он вот-вот расплачется.

— Итак, эту проблему будем считать решённой. Есть ли ещё что-то, что тебя беспокоит? — мягко интересуешься ты. Рёса сбивчиво дышит, а затем внезапно начинает рыдать. Не скулить, не тихо всхлипывать, а именно рыдать в голос, будто плотина, которую после долгого давления, наконец, прорвало. Ты оторопело наблюдаешь за тем, как он сползает на пол и утыкается в дверь. Запоздало реагируя, тянешься к нему, на что он почти вскрикивает «Не трогай меня!», и ты, опешив окончательно, продолжаешь просто наблюдать.

— Не трогай меня… — тише повторяет Рёса, обнимая себя за плечи, — не хочу…

— Но почему? Что я сделал не так, объясни мне, прошу тебя! — неуверенно шепчешь ты, отчаявшись что-либо понять. Рёса в ответ начинает рыдать сильнее, и тебе приходится повременить с вопросами. Остаётся смотреть на то, как по его раскрасневшемуся лицу градом катятся слёзы.

— Отогревайся и выходи, — старательно выговаривает он сквозь всхлипы и оставляет тебя наедине с ноющим телом. Рука, которой ты ударил о косяк, опухает и разрывается жуткой болью вслед за болезненными ощущениями в остальном теле. Ты пытаешься отвлечься. Сползаешь вниз, окунаешь голову в воду, стараясь упорядочить мысли. Но у тебя ничего не получается. Не выдерживаешь, кое-как вылезаешь из ванны, вновь встречаешься взглядом с отражением и в отчаянии стонешь, понимая, насколько отвратительно выглядишь. Хватаешь бритву Рёсы, судорожно сбриваешь с лица трёхдневную рыжую щетину, моешь голову и только после этого настраиваешься на продолжение разговора. Твоя одежда, холодная и пропитанная запахом алкоголя, валяется на полу ванной. Не желая прикасаться к ней, решаешь заменить вещи махровым полотенцем, которое оборачиваешь вокруг бёдер. Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха для уверенности, выходишь в прохладную маленькую заставленную коробками комнату. Рёса сидит в старом потёртом кресле и при виде тебя вздрагивает. Только-только высохшие от слёз глаза вновь заполняются солёной влагой.

— Рёса, объясни… — просишь ты, инстинктивно приближаясь к нему и протягивая руку.

— Не трогай! — вновь выдыхает он. — Я не заслужил!

Тут же напрягаешься.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь! — в голову лезут миллионы догадок, одна хуже другой, но ты стараешься делать вид, что ничего не понимаешь. Порываешься обнять Рёсу, но он с силой отталкивает тебя.

— Шитс, хватит!

— Но…

— Хватит заботиться обо мне! И хватит меня любить! Говорю же, я не заслужил! Я… Я изменил тебе! — выговаривает он, выбивая почву у тебя из-под ног. Ты так и плюхаешься на пыльную коробку, на мгновение потеряв дар речи.

— Погоди-погоди, — придя в себя, бормочешь ты. — Я что-то не так понял.

— Нет, ты понял всё именно Так! — выдыхает Рёса. — Я изменил тебе, понимаешь?

— С кем? — спрашиваешь на автомате.

— Я… не знаю.

— Что значит, ты не знаешь?! — вспыхиваешь ты, вскакивая на ноги.

— Мне было плохо, тебя не было рядом, я сидел в баре, ко мне подсел какой-то парень…

— Скажи, что это неправда.

— Я не шучу.

— НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРИЗНАЙ, ЧТО ВСЁ ЭТО ИДИОТСКИЙ РАЗВОД И НИЧЕГО БОЛЬШЕ! — переходишь ты на повышенные тона, хватая его за плечи и начиная трясти. — Ты не мог так поступить со мной! Просто не мог!

— Но поступил… Прости меня, — выговаривает он, явно не надеясь на твою благосклонность. Тебе хочется его ударить, но сдерживаешься. Отпускаешь Рёсу, мечешься по маленькой комнатушке, стараясь справиться с одолевающими тебя чувствами. В голове не укладывается, что Он действительно мог пойти на такое. Но страшнее даже не его поступок, а тот факт, что, несмотря на это, ты продолжаешь его любить. Не происходит того, что так красочно описывается в книгах и так драматично показывается в кино, когда главный герой после измены любимой разочаровывается в ней и теряет всякий интерес, или его любовь перерастает в гнетущую обиду и ненависть. Нет, ты злишься, но всё равно не хочешь уходить от него, не хочешь отпускать его.

— Я не понимаю, — шепчешь ты, заставляя Рёсу вздрогнуть уже в сотый раз за это утро. — Если изменил мне ты, то почему ты же и бросаешь? — задаёшь резонный вопрос.

— Потому что… Не могу больше смотреть тебе в глаза.

— Да мне плевать, можешь ты или не можешь! — рычишь ты, упираясь лбом в одну из холодных стен его комнаты и взирая на выцветший узор отклеивающихся от сырости обоев.

— Шитс… Я знаю, мне нет прощенья.

— Знает он.

— Понятия не имею, что на меня тогда нашло, но…

— Тебе было одиноко, чтоб тебя.

— Да, мне было одиноко, грустно, мне хотелось почувствовать человеческое тепло.

— И как? Почувствовал? Полегчало?!

— Нет.

— Какая жалость.

— Я знаю, что заслужил…

— А это уже решать не тебе! — злишься ты, разворачиваешься к нему и почти сталкиваешься с Рёсой лбами. Видимо, он хотел потрепать тебя по плечу, но так и не решился.

— Не тебе, ясно? — выдыхаешь ты, с силой хватая его за плечи. — Я здесь жертва, так как ты мог поступить со мной так же как… как… — ты замолкаешь.

— Как Юви поступил со мной? — заканчивает Рёса фразу за тебя. При упоминании его бывшего, ты болезненно морщишься. Вот уж чьё имя тебе хочется сейчас слышать меньше всего. Хотя слова Рёсы не лишены смысла.

— Именно так, — киваешь ты. — Как ты мог сделать подобное?

— Не знаю…

— Как ты мог?! — всё равно требуешь ответа, вновь начиная его трясти.

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю! Сам себя за это ненавижу! И ты ненавидь, это правильно!

— Может, и правильно. Но после произошедшего не ты, а я был должен решать судьбу наших дальнейших отношений! Имею право! Так с какого хрена бросаешь меня ты?!

— Хочешь, прямо сейчас ты меня брось? — еле ворочая языком, предлагает Рёса.

— Не хочу!

— А чего хочешь?

— Ударить тебя.

— Тогда бей.

Дважды тебя просить не приходится. Ты размахиваешься и со всей злостью ударяешь Рёсу кулаком в правую скулу. Удар Часовщика не слабее удара боксёра, все об этом знают, потому как представители данной профессии очень выносливы и сильны. Без необходимых физических данных работать в часах и на них ты бы попросту не смог.

Рёса с тихим охом падает на пол, да так и остаётся лежать, тяжело сопя и пряча глаза за длинной чёлкой. Странно, но тебе сразу легчает. Ослепляющая ярость уходит на второй план, на первый же вылезает осознание того, что всё же в вашем расставании виноват не ты, или, как минимум, не ты один. Не значит ли это, что его и вовсе можно избежать?

— Знаешь, очень многие не один год готовы рассуждать о том, что нельзя простить любимому человеку, — заговариваешь ты спокойнее, усаживаясь на пол рядом с Рёсой. — Многие склоняются к тому, что нельзя простить измену и предательство. Другим не понять отсутствие внимания и нежности. Третьих беспокоит материальное благополучие. Но… быть может, я один такой дурак на всём белом свете, который способен простить любимому человеку Всё. Абсолютно всё, — вздыхаешь ты с толикой обреченности. Рёса удивленно вскидывает на тебя глаза, явно не веря своим ушам.

— Не надо, Шитс.

— Это мой выбор, не смей оспаривать его. Да, ещё не скоро я позабуду этот поступок с твоей стороны. Ещё не скоро смогу простить тебя, но… Терять тебя я тоже не хочу. Любые обиды я забыть смогу, но тебя — нет. Поэтому не решай за меня, что мне было бы лучше. Ты нужен мне, — признаться в подобном оказывается куда сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Каждое слово ты буквально выдавливаешь из себя, до предела обнажая собственную душу. Никогда ещё ты не был с Рёсой настолько честен. И настолько честен с самим собой.

— Я правда не смогу.

— Да плевать мне, чего ты там не сможешь! — вновь рычишь. — Или что же, этот Неизвестный оказался настолько хорош? — выдавливаешь ты, одним рывком нависая над всё ещё лежащим на полу Рёсой.

— Не говори глупостей, — дрожащим голосом отвечает он, сталкиваясь с тобой взглядом и краснея.

— Он был сверху или снизу? — продолжаешь ты самый неприятный допрос в своей жизни.

— Какое это имеет зна?..

— Сверху или снизу?! — настойчиво повторяешь ты, наклоняясь к Рёсе совсем близко. — Говори немедленно!

— Снизу.

— Прекрасно, больше тебе сверху не быть, — зло оповещаешь ты, рывком раздвигая ноги Рёсы и располагаясь между ними.

— Шитс, не надо!

— Почему нет?

— Я не могу.

— Прекрасно. Будет отличным наказанием, чтобы неповадно было ходить налево.

— Да ты сдурел!

— Я сдурел? Я? Это Ты сдурел, когда придумал изменить мне! Когда решил бросить меня! — возмущаешься, отбрасывая ненавистное полотенце и вжимаясь в Рёсу сильнее.

— Шитс, прекрати! — уже на полном серьёзе сопротивляется блондин, но ты его не слушаешь. Не скрывая раздражения, хватаешь парня за ворот футболки и силком укладываешь его на живот.

— Этим ничего не решить!

— Почему же, решить, как минимум, моё недельное воздержание, — ухмыляешься ты, задирая его футболку и касаясь мягкой кожи. Почему-то сейчас это кажется особенно интимным моментом, хотя за те пять лет, что вы успели прожить вместе, ты изучил его тело вдоль и поперёк, узнал самые чувствительные места, а некоторые открыл даже для него самого. Например, Рёса покрывается мурашками каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься к его затылку. Поймав себя на этой мысли, тут же зарываешься носом в отросшие светло-русые волосы и вдыхаешь запах его любимого шампуня, которым теперь благоухает и твоя голова. Рёса тут же расслабляется в твоих руках, и кончиками пальцев ты чувствуешь, как на животе у него высыпают мелкие еле ощутимые пупырышки.

— Ши-и-итс… — выдыхает он, пытаясь подняться, но не находя сил скинуть тебя с себя.

— А он тебя здесь касался? — требовательно спрашиваешь ты, целуя его затылок, а затем медленно спускаясь к шее.

— Нх-х-х… Прекрати.

— Прекратить целовать тебя?

— Задавать такие вопросы.

— Что поделать, дорогой. За ошибки всегда приходится платить, — жёстко заявляешь ты и впиваешься зубами в его кожу ниже шеи. Рёса тихо скулит, но не сопротивляется, видимо, решив терпеливо снести от тебя своеобразное наказание. На месте укуса остается красочное бордовое пятно и глубокие следы от зубов, которые ещё не раз дадут блондину знать о себе жгучей болью. Вполне довольный результатом, ты оставляешь на его спине отметины своего присутствия, насколько тебе это позволяет ворот его футболки. Одолеваемый желанием увидеть больше, растягиваешь ткань на его спине до такой степени, что футболка трещит по швам. Рёса что-то недовольно бормочет, но ты, отбросив рваные лоскуты, вжимаешься животом в его обнажённую спину. Оголодавший по человеческому теплу, словно пытаешься впитать источаемый его телом жар в себя. Языком проводишь по взбухшим укусам и ярко выделяющимся на светлой коже бурым пятнам, вновь поднимаешься к его шее, переключаешься на правую скулу, что припухла после твоего удара.

— Сильно болит? — интересуешься ты, покрывая покрасневшее место лёгкими поцелуями и чувствуя, как Рёса при каждом касании к наливающейся гематоме заметно напрягается.

— Заслуженно, — выдыхает он невнятно. Говорить ему сложно.

— Не буду спорить, — соглашаешься ты, запуская руки ему в штаны и аккуратно приспуская их. — Так что, говоришь, ты с ним делал?

— Шитс…

— Давай же. Расскажи. Мне интересно.

— Не мучай меня, — шепчет он, упираясь лбом в пол, а ты лишь вздыхаешь. И кто же кого мучает после всего этого?

Проводишь стояком меж его ягодиц, пачкаешь смазкой поясницу.

— Раздвинь ноги и согни колени, — требуешь ты, и Рёса с неохотой поджимает колени под себя, но не встаёт, а полуложится на них, так как ты всё ещё прижимаешь его к полу и попросту не даёшь более вольных действий. В таком положении дотянуться до его члена не составляет труда. Холодные пальцы смыкаешь на вялом пенисе и оттягиваешь крайнюю плоть, закрывающую чувствительную головку. Рёса всё ещё не возбуждён, возможно, потому что мучается чувством вины, или причина кроется в острой боли в скуле, а, может, он просто боится слишком бурного продолжения. Тебя такое положение дел в любом случае не устраивает. Быстро исправляешь ситуацию, потому что ты как никто другой знаешь, что возбудит его лучше всего. Поцелуи между лопаток, твоё дыхание у его шеи, и, конечно же, годами отработанная дрочка именно в том виде, в котором любит он. Главное, сочетать грубые, почти болезненные, ощущения с дразнящими, еле ощутимыми, и Рёса твой. Именно поэтому рывкообразные движения рукой ты перемежаешь с неприметными касаниями подушечками пальцев его влажной головки. Проведя пару дугообразных движений, нащупываешь уретру и надавливаешь на неё ногтем сильнее, чем требуется. Рёса тихо вскрикивает, невольно подаваясь задницей к твоему ощутимому стояку, что всё ещё зажат между его ягодиц. Долгих предварительных ласк блондин терпеть не может, возбуждаясь слишком стремительно. Тебе же хочется подразнить его ещё немного, а потому, оставив его член в покое, ты наваливаешься на парня всем весом и трёшься об него стояком до тех пор, пока твоя смазка не начинает стекать вниз к его заднице.

— Лубриканты есть? — хрипишь ты, ощущая, как волна желания дурманит твой уставший разум.

— М-м-м… нет, — слышится тихое под тобой.

— Крем?

— Не-е-ет, — выдает он, в нетерпении приподнимая зад.

— Тогда по старинке, — вздыхаешь ты, отстраняясь от парня, облизывая два пальца, а затем приставляя их к заднему проходу Рёсы. Остальное он делает сам, с готовностью насаживаясь на них и издавая очередной шумный выдох. Это, конечно, не член, но начало положено. Удерживая пальцы внутри него, и позволяя ему самостоятельно удовлетворять свои желания, ты переключаешься на его спину, касаясь губами выпирающих позвонков. Свободной же рукой нащупываешь его стояк и неспешно стимулируешь. Рёса извивается под тобой, хотя ты только начал. Его нетерпеливые толчки в сторону твоих пальцев и надсадные стоны недвусмысленно намекают на то, что он желает большего. Но ты мучаешь его нехваткой ощущений ещё некоторое время, не без удовольствия отмечая про себя, что Рёса совсем не изменился с первой вашей встречи. Он остался таким же немного растерянным, неизбалованным любовью и острыми ощущениями парнем, хотя яркости его половой жизни в последние годы любой бы позавидовал.

Взбудораженный, Рёса раздражённо слезает с твоих пальцев, впервые поворачивается к тебе и смотрит в упор.

— Прекрати изматывать меня. Вставь мне, — шепчет он пересохшими губами.

— А как же наказание? — наигранно удивляешься ты. — Или хочешь сказать, что с тебя хватит?

— Нет, — вздыхает он. — Но ты ведь знаешь и другие способы издевательства надо мной.

— Говоришь так, будто я изверг, — усмехаешься ты, притягивая его к себе за бёдра и приставляя головку члена к его заднему проходу. Тебе хочется подразнить его ещё, но Рёса резко подаётся на тебя спиной, усаживается на твой член и берёт ситуацию в свои руки. Сидя на коленях и стараясь удержать равновесие, у тебя не выходит перехватывать инициативу на себя, чем Рёса и пользуется, задавая темп и отрываясь по полной.

— Скучал по мне? — тихо спрашиваешь ты, любуясь разукрашенной тобою спиной.

— Будто… не видно! — стонет парень в ответ.

Позволяешь ему держать бешеный ритм каких-то пару минут, прежде чем толкаешь парня вперёд, заставляя из сидящего положения перейти в коленно-локтевое. Рёса тяжело дышит, пытаясь перевести сбившееся дыхание. Тело его покрывается испариной, мышцы напряжены. Мягко проводишь пальцами по влажной спине, подаваясь вперёд, даёшь себе возможность дотянуться до его груди, нащупать затвердевшие соски. Рёса начинает дрожать, нетерпеливо ёрзая и стараясь спровоцировать тебя на дальнейшие действия, но ты просто полулежишь на нём, небрежно лаская его чувствительные места и дразня мягкими поцелуями в шею и затылок. Запах его тела и тепло настолько родные, что ты не можешь поверить, что чуть не потерял его. И у тебя не укладывается в голове, что кто-то другой ощущал то, что теперь чувствуешь ты.

Посредством мягких проникающих толчков заставляешь его тихо стонать под тобой, невольно представляя, как это было у него с тем, с другим, и сам не замечаешь, как возбуждение твоё сводится к нулю.

— Эй… — встревоженно окликает тебя Рёса. — Твоя эрекция…

Ты, усевшись по-турецки, отрешённо смотришь на опавший член. Такое с тобой впервые.

— Это, наверное, потому что ты выпил… — бормочет Рёса скованно.

— Нет, не из-за этого, — хмуришься ты.

— Пойдём, — блондин берёт тебя за руку и утягивает обратно в ванную. Вода, в которой ты отогревался, уже остыла, а потому парень сливает её, заменяя дымящимся кипятком.

— У меня в квартире холодно, наверняка ты снова задрог, — тихо говорит он, почти силком усаживая тебя в ванну. Обжигающе горячая вода, обволакивая твоё тело, в первую секунду с непривычки заставляет невольно охнуть. Не успеваешь ты расположиться поудобнее, как Рёса залезает в воду вслед за тобой и усаживается тебе на ноги.

— Какой же я всё-таки дурак, — выговаривает он, смотря на тебя полными раскаянья глазами.

— Не без этого, — киваешь ты, чувствуя, что от горячей воды начинает слегка кружиться голова, а глаза закрываются под напором внезапно нахлынувшей сонливости.

— Ты ведь у меня самый лучший, — продолжает Рёса, протягивая к тебе руку и нежно касаясь твоей щеки. Ты невольно ловишь его ладонь, притягиваешь парня к себе и целуешь его в губы. Это ваш первый поцелуй за целую неделю, и он кажется не менее сладким, чем тот — самый первый, который вы пережили в ночь вашего знакомства. Почему-то именно этот поцелуй пробуждает в тебе череду воспоминаний: чувства, которые Рёса вызвал в тебе при первой встрече, будучи тогда таким несчастным, брошенным и одиноким. Теперь же блондин мало походит на себя прошлого, став уверенным в себе, решительным, настойчивым, а в каких-то вопросах даже непреклонным. Возможно, в глубине души он и остался обиженным мальчишкой, которому пришлось заново учиться доверять людям, но внешне он этого больше не демонстрирует. Он изменился с вашей первой встречи. Так же, как изменился и ты. Повзрослели, в каких-то вопросах стали мудрее, в каких-то — вернулись к детству. Одно ты можешь утверждать с уверенностью: все изменения, которые вы претерпели вместе, произошли под влиянием ваших отношений, и были не так уж и плохи.

— Ради тебя я готов меняться всю жизнь, — произносишь ты, когда ваш долгий страстный поцелуй заканчивается.

— Я знаю, — улыбается он, а затем отползает к твоим коленям, делает глубокий вдох и ныряет головой в прозрачную воду. Ты и понять ничего не успеваешь, когда он уже хватает губами твой член и начинает его активно сосать. Невольно цепляешься за края ванны, стараясь не утопнуть в воде, повинуясь невольному притяжению его губ. В постели вы чего только ни творили, да и в ванной вместе оказывались далеко не в первый раз, но подводный минет был чем-то новеньким. Ритмичные движения губ и ощутимые касания языка быстро приводят твою эрекцию в порядок, более того — доводят до исступления. Рёса периодически выныривает, переводя дух и набирая в лёгкие новую порцию воздуха, чтобы затем вернуться к твоему члену.

— Я и не подозревал, что у тебя такая мощная дыхалка, — невольно поражаешься ты, когда Рёса в очередной раз поднимается за глотком воздуха.

— Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, — подмигивает он, — пять лет — это ведь лишь самое начало, — улыбается он и вновь погружается в воду. Всё своё внимание он концентрирует на «короне» твоего члена и на чувствительной складке кожи под ней. Надавливая на неё языком, Рёса непростительно быстро доводит тебя до предоргазменного состояния, и дабы спасти ситуацию, в последний момент ты с силой хватаешь парня за светлые волосы и буквально вытягиваешь его голову из воды.

— Ты чего? — удивляется Рёса, порываясь продолжить подводные эксперименты. Но ты не позволяешь ему этого, хватаешь парня за бёдра и усаживаешь на себя. Проникновение из-за воды оказывается не самым приятным, а потому Рёса морщится и соскальзывает:

— Нужна смазка, — вздыхаешь ты.

— Или крем. Но нет ни того, ни другого.

— А что есть?

— Ну-у-у… — блондин оглядывается по сторонам, пока не останавливает взгляд на тюбике «Машинного масла». На самом деле, это обыкновенный гель для душа, сделанный в виде пресловутого масла и из-за этого пользующийся большой популярностью.

— Я не уверен, что это подойдет, — мешкаешь ты, вертя тюбик в руках. — Раздражения тебе не избежать, — на всякий случай предупреждаешь, хотя по взгляду Рёсы прекрасно понимаешь, что он уже на всё готов. Парень встаёт на ноги и позволяет тебе приподнять стояк над водой, чтобы обмазать головку сомнительным аналогом смазки. То же самое Рёса делает и для себя, выжимая на палец немного субстанции и смазывая ею место, куда в запале часто отправляют тебя твои сослуживцы после очередного едкого комментария. Произведя несложные манипуляции, парень присаживается на твой член и медленно опускается на него, после чего ты расслабляешь мышцы спины, и вы вместе погружаетесь в горячую воду.

— Как ощущения? — на всякий случай спрашиваешь ты, сам пока не имеющий возможности интерпретировать то, что чувствуешь. Рёса мычит нечто нечленораздельное, уже полностью поглощённый процессом. В порыве страсти он вцепляется в твои плечи и, опираясь на них, начинает буквально скакать на тебе, не стесняясь заполнять ванную звонкими стонами, под которые, скорее всего, просыпается половина дома.

— Потише, наездник, — просишь ты, понимая, что от трения «машинное масло» спасает едва ли, из-за чего появляется дискомфорт уже сейчас. Но Рёса входит во вкус. Наверняка и он ощущает определённые неудобства, но слишком поглощён приятными ощущениями, о чём позже ещё пожалеет.

Поняв, что останавливать его бесполезно, ты обнимаешь парня за талию и помогаешь ему в скачках на выносливость, до предела напрягая пресс и ощущая, как перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна от перенапряжения. На секунду потеряв бдительность, ты, под напором неудержимой страсти Рёсы, соскальзываешь задницей к середине ванны, сам погружаясь в горячую воду с головой. Заторможенно соображая, что происходит, разглядываешь мутный силуэт сотрясающегося в экстазе Рёсы сквозь толщу воды, а затем резко поднимаешься на поверхность, и ощущения внизу живота вместе с внезапно меняющимися температурами ударяют по разуму. Виски сковывает острая боль, и ты с протяжным стоном бурно кончаешь в Рёсу. Но он в ответ даже не останавливается.

— Эй… — еле ворочающимся языком бормочешь ты. — Я уже…

Парень виснет у тебя на шее, неистово насаживаясь на пока не обмякший член, старательно поддерживая его в активном состоянии.

— Сегодня мне тебя слишком мало, — шипит он, не давая тебе времени на восстановление.

— Жарко, — стонешь в ответ, борясь с наваливающейся после оргазма усталостью.

— Тогда идем в постель, — улыбается блондин, легко поднимается с тебя, вылезает из ванны и, призывно подмигнув, уходит в комнату, сверкая аппетитным задом.

«Давай, Шитс, ты же парень в самом расцвете сил! Тебя должно хватить…» — подгоняешь себя, направляясь вслед за Рёсой и мысленно сокрушаясь оттого, что ты, между прочим, особо активных действий пока и не предпринимал. Пора исправляться. Рёса, мокрый и мгновенно покрывшийся мурашками из-за царящей в комнате прохлады, выжидательно сидит на разобранной постели, из которой ты заставил его выбраться каких-то…

«Сорок восемь минут тридцать две секунды», — машинально подсчитываешь ты и только потом осознаёшь, что счёт биологических часов, было утерянный тобою, вновь восстановлен. Приятное открытие приподнимает и без того отличное расположение духа, пуская в кровь очередную порцию адреналина, которого, как ты надеешься, тебе хватит на ещё один заход с непривычно ненасытным Рёсой. Парень призывно протягивает к тебе руку, но ты в ответ поваливаешь его на постель, требовательно раздвигаешь худые ноги и без подготовки — Рёса и так достаточно разогрет — входишь в него. Вопреки желанию продемонстрировать блондину всю нежность, которую ты испытываешь к нему, безжалостно вбиваешься в податливое тело, ведь ему так нравится «погрубее».

Кончив единожды, первоначальную чувствительность ты утрачиваешь, а потому второй раз подряд продержаться ты планируешь куда дольше. А вот Рёса, достаточное время находящийся в перевозбуждённом состоянии, окончательно теряет связь с реальностью. Он скулит сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, обнимая тебя и то и дело невольно оставляя царапины на влажной спине. Его стоны начинают походить на хрипы, тело с готовностью отвечает на каждое твоё прикосновение и бурно реагирует на размашистые, беспощадные толчки. Наконец, ты ощущаешь, как Рёса резко сжимается. Всё его тело напрягается, и тебе на живот брызгает прозрачно-белая сперма. Он долго старается отдышаться, пока ты, не выходя из него, заинтересованно наблюдаешь за тем, как на его лице отражаются сперва блаженство и спокойствие, а затем легкая озабоченность.

— Немного отдышусь, и можешь продолжить, — заверяет он, — ты же ещё не…

— Нет, — отказываешься ты, ощущая неприятный зуд незавершенности, — я бы и рад, — поспешно объясняешь в ответ на его обиженный взгляд, — но сил больше нет. Стар я уже для такого… наверное, — смеёшься ты, выходя из Рёсы и укладываясь на живот рядом с ним.

— Ага, конечно, — улыбается он. — Хочешь, я доведу до конца? — предлагает он, опуская руку тебе на поясницу и намекая на смену ролей.

— Нет, — реагируешь ты неожиданно резко даже для себя самого. — Я же сказал, сверху тебе не бывать, — чётко проговариваешь каждое слово, сурово взирая на его вмиг побледневшее лицо. — По крайней мере, пока, — добавляешь ты, чуть смягчившись. — А сейчас мне надо немного поспать, — зеваешь ты, сгребаешь Рёсу в свои объятья и закрываешь глаза. Его тепло и ровное дыхание мгновенно убаюкивают тебя, и ты проваливаешься в глубокий, лишённый беспокойств сон.

****

Тебе так и не удаётся заснуть. Долго разглядываешь усталого, умиротворённого Шитса, прежде чем незаметно выскальзываешь из его объятий, неспешно собираешь по комнате разбросанные вещи и натягиваешь на себя чистую футболку и шорты. Покрыв рыжего недотёпу пуховым одеялом, ты варишь крепкий кофе, готовишь завтрак, то и дело поглядывая на часы — скоро Часовщику надо будет вернуться на работу. Плотный завтрак для любимого мужчины, свежая газета — раскладываешь на подносе и ждёшь мгновения, когда он проснётся без твоей помощи или помощи будильника. А пока у тебя есть время, предаёшься не самым приятным воспоминаниям — дню, когда ты посмел изменить возможно единственному человеку, который когда-либо искренне любил тебя.

Это происходит спонтанно и не при лучших обстоятельствах. Начинается всё два месяца назад, когда тебя увольняют. На паровом заводе происходит сокращение кадров, ты остаёшься безработным, но признаться в этом Шитсу не решаешься, а потому следующие три недели посвящаешь целенаправленному поиску работы. В эти дни тебе особенно тяжело — как и раньше, уходить утром, приходить вечером, в обнимку со своим альбомом и полной видимостью того, будто целый день ты трудился не покладая рук. На деле большую часть времени ты проводишь в парке или какой-нибудь кафешке, увлечённый зарисовками окружающего мира, на которые раньше времени тебе не хватало. Спохватываешься слишком поздно. Месяц утекает, будто песок сквозь пальцы. Ты всё больше мучаешься угрызениями совести перед Шитсом, но чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее решиться на признание. Напряжение между вами возрастает. Ты начинаешь цепляться к нему не хуже сварливой бабки, создаёшь скандалы из ничего. Шитс не понимает, что происходит, говорит о том, что ты слишком переутомляешься на работе. В ответ на его доводы бесишься ещё больше. Тебя мучает сложившаяся ситуация, терзают мысли о собственной несостоятельности.

Заканчивается столь непростая ситуация тем, что ты плетёшься в уже знакомый бар. Пара кружек пива улучшают твое настроение, стопка текилы разъясняет, что отсутствие работы — это ещё не конец света, а двойная порция крепкого бренди нашёптывает о том, что Шитс вообще должен пылинки с тебя сдувать, и ты не обязан отчитываться перед ним, работаешь ты или нет. Ну и что, что сейчас ты живёшь на его средства. Какие мелочи. Весёлый и приободрённый, ты сталкиваешься взглядом с молодым парнишкой, что сидит в паре метров от тебя. Он кажется смущённым твоим вниманием, и тебя это здорово раззадоривает. Заказываешь ему выпивку всё на те же деньги Шитса, затем подсаживаешься к юной жертве, ненавязчиво очаровываешь его и сам не понимаешь, как вы уже оказываетесь в тёмной улочке за баром. Он лезет к тебе целоваться, а ты совсем не против.

«Так тебе и надо!» — стучит в голове ненависть к Шитсу, хотя за что же на него так обозлился, толком понять ты не можешь. Скромный мальчишка тем временем совсем нескромно лезет к тебе в штаны, нащупывает стояк, свободной рукой расстёгивает свою ширинку и начинает вам обоим надрачивать.

Вздрагиваешь от осознания того, что вспоминаешь всё это, глядя на умиротворённое лицо Шитса. На душе становится ещё противнее. Не в силах усидеть на месте, уходишь на кухню и мечешься по ней как лев в клетке. А что если Шитс передумает? Что если окончательно протрезвев и придя в себя, он осознает, что не может простить тебя за содеянное? Ведь даже ты сам не способен на это. Поэтому и ушёл. Одолжил у родителей денег, нашел махонькую квартирку и ушёл, позорно уверив Шитса, что виною всему именно он. Хотя во всем виноват только ты. Да, говорят, что вина за любые проблемы в паре лежит на плечах обеих сторон, но в данной ситуации ты не смеешь обвинять Шитса в чём-либо. Он действительно не может уделять тебе столько времени, сколько бы тебе хотелось, но это было изначально. Ты прекрасно осознавал, на что идёшь, когда соглашался быть с ним, и сейчас злиться на Шитса из-за его работы то же самое, что обвинять голубоглазого в том, что он голубоглазый. Нет. Ты сам выкопал могилу вашим отношениям скрытностью и недоверием, которых Шитс не заслужил. Сам окрестил себя одиноким. Сам переспал с каким-то мальчишкой, только-только отпраздновавшим совершеннолетие. А Шитс всё это время продолжал любить тебя и заботиться, это-то тебя и бесило.

— Какой же я идиот, — выдавливаешь ты, упираясь руками в стол и разглядывая его поверхность.

— Позволю себе согласиться с тобой, — холодно отвечает Шитс, появляясь в проходе кухни и чуть не доводя тебя этим до инфаркта. Он уже натянул штаны и футболку и теперь на ходу застегивает на затылке ремешки очков. Заметив поднос с едой, он без раздумий плюхается за стол, тут же отпивает кофе, разворачивает газету и молча читает её, не торопясь заводить с тобой душевную беседу. Пару раз ты раскрываешь рот, пытаясь начать разговор, но поспешно закрываешь его, боясь все испортить. Шитс и так не выглядит особенно довольным жизнью, что на самом деле ему не присуще. Даже невыспавшийся или простывший, он всегда источает ощутимый позитивный настрой. Сейчас же он хмурится и совсем не смотрит на тебя.

Допив кофе, Часовщик откладывает газету, кивает в твою сторону вместо словесной благодарности и направляется в коридор. Тебя начинает трясти. Он же не уйдет так просто? Он же не оставит всё как есть?!

— Шитс… — едва выдавливаешь ты, когда он, обувшись и закинув на левое плечо рюкзак, выходит за порог.

— Как понимаю, день у тебя свободен? — холодно интересуется он.

— Да… — выдавливаешь ты.

— Тогда будь добр успеть до моего прихода домой вернуть все свои вещи в нашу квартиру, — выговаривает он натянуто.

— Ладно, — поспешно киваешь.

— Но при одном условии, — тут же предупреждает Шитс, и ты заметно напрягаешься.

— Слушаю, — соглашаешься, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает комок. Часовщик же, заметив твоё состояние, опускает руку тебе на макушку и тормошит светлые волосы:

— Больше никогда не говори мне это твоё чёртово «Прощай», — выдыхает он, не мигая смотря тебе в глаза. — Никогда, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Обещаю.


End file.
